The present invention generally relates to a gasket for use between an engine block and engine header. The gasket includes electrodes disposed in the openings corresponding to piston cylinders. The electrodes spark in time with the other ignition parameters, i.e., spark plug or compression, to increase the efficiency of the combustion.
The basic operation of standard internal combustion (IC) engines varies somewhat based on the type of fuel or combustion process, the quantity of cylinders and the desired use/functionality. Certain types of fuel, such as gasoline, require a spark as from a spark plug to initiate combustion. Other types of fuel, such as diesel, require merely compression to raise the temperature of the air, which results in spontaneous combustion of the diesel when introduced. Diesel engines include glow-plugs to add heat and initiate combustion in a cold diesel engine. Engines may also be designed to use alternative fuels, such as biodiesel, liquid natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, compressed natural gas and ethanol, to name a few. Combustion of all of these types of fuel usually leaves some residual, uncombusted fuel and other components after combustion.
In a traditional two-stroke engine, oil is pre-mixed with fuel and air before entry into the crankcase. The oil/fuel/air mixture is drawn into the crankcase by a vacuum created by the piston during intake. The oil/fuel mixture provides lubrication for the cylinder walls, crankshaft and connecting rod bearings in the crankcase. The fuel is then compressed and ignited by a spark plug that causes the fuel to burn. The piston is then pushed downwardly and the exhaust fumes are allowed to exit the cylinder when the piston exposes the exhaust port. The movement of the piston pressurizes the remaining oil/fuel in the crankcase and allows additional fresh oil/fuel/air to rush into the cylinder, thereby simultaneously pushing the remaining exhaust out the exhaust port. Momentum drives the piston back into the compression stroke as the process repeats itself. In a four-stroke engine, oil lubrication of the crankshaft and connecting rod bearings is separate from the fuel/air mixture. Here, the crankcase is filled mainly with air and oil. It is the intake manifold that receives and mixes fuel and air from separate sources. The fuel/air mixture in the intake manifold is drawn into the combustion chamber where it is ignited by the spark plugs and burned. Both types of engines employ a spark to combust the fuel and both leave residual, uncombusted fuel and other components in the combustion chamber.
Thus, there exists a significant need for an improved ignition system to increase the efficiency of combustion in most types of engines burning most types of fuels. Such an ignition system would ideally work in tandem with existing prior art ignition systems for retrofit designs, as well as, be available for original equipment manufacturers as a stand-alone system. The improved ignition system should include a plasma header gasket disposable between the engine and header blocks of an internal combustion engine, and having igniters presenting electrodes disposed in the piston cylinder apertures of the gasket. A microprocessor control unit and plasma amplifier augment the ignition typically generated by a prior art ignition system to produce a plasma ionization field—the plasma ionization field producing over 200 Amps per discharge. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.